


A worrying Sense Of Comfort

by queenlibra (hor10nse)



Series: The cheesy love chronicles of Jonkey [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Discussions, True Love, worried Key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/queenlibra
Summary: Kibum is worried that maybe he and his Jonghyun are too comfortable with each other.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Series: The cheesy love chronicles of Jonkey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543195
Kudos: 16





	A worrying Sense Of Comfort

It’s a perfectly normal day for Kibum and his boyfriend Jonghyun to spend about two hours of a morning lying next to each other on top of the covers on their shared bed, each reading a magazine of their choice; at the particular moment, Jonghyun was reading the latest issue of a sports cars magazine while Kibum read the latest issue of Glamour magazine. Jonghyun loved cars and Kibum loved fashion, so getting their “fix” like this could be described as nothing, but perfect; yet Kibum had something heavy weighing on his chest. he’d felt that way for a few days now.

his soiled mood in turn threw a dumper on the moment with his favourite magazine. Putting it down, he sighed and turned on his side toward his boyfriend whose face was adorned with a big smile. Jonghyun was no doubt enjoying his magazine and Kibum hated ruining it for him, but he was sick of holding on to this anxiety alone. he needed to talk it out with Jonghyun.

“Jjong?” Kibum softly beckoned his boyfriend’s attention.

Jonghyun’s gaze slowly slid from the magazine to Kibum, “hm?”

after having been together for such a long time, they were moistly best friends, so Kibum felt no need to be vague or to beat about the bush, “do you think it’s normal for us to be this comfortable with each other?”

Jonghyun blinked, seemingly finding puzzle in the question. “is something wrong, sweetie?” the question was a clearly Jonghyun way of stalling while trying to fathom Kibum’s question.

Kibum sighed again and completely abandoned his magazine by neatly setting it aside on the bed behind him. “I’ve agonised about this for a few days I guess.”

“agonised about what?” Jonghyun’s eyes were wide with interest, but his magazine was still raised in his hands, putting Kibum under the impression that his boyfriend was only part invested in this conversation while the other half yearned to back to his favourite hobby.

“I feel like we’ve gotten to appoint in our relationship where we are just too…comfortable.” Kibum’s fingers absently toyed with Jonghyun’s t-shirt sleeve.

“would you like us to be uncomfortable then?” Jonghyun didn’t hide how confused he still was by what Kibum was on about.

Kibum shrugged, “perhaps instead of reading magazines on a Saturday morning after breakfast, we could be having hot sex against the window in the living room.”

“we did that last week and it was fun. what’s the problem?”

“that we did it a week ago is the problem.” Kibum used his isn’t-it-obvious tone.

it was Jonghyun’s turn to sigh as he finally set his magazine down and shifted onto his side, shuffling closer to Kibum and snaking an arm around Kibum’s slim waist to pull him in closer until their noses were almost touching. “I like the way things are between us.” Jonghyun breathed.

“do you?” Kibum asked disbelievingly.

“I do. so what if we don’t get as crazy as we used to? we were younger back then and our blood was hotter.” Jonghyun paused to share a small laugh with Kibum at that, “we’ve been together since we were teenagers. of course all we did back then is have sex. we were hormonal kids. now we have careers, more priorities, responsibilities, we’ve developed more interests and most importantly we’ve built a stronger level of camaraderie; running a business together and among other things.”

“aren’t you bored?”

Jonghyun chuckled, looking very amused, “are you?”

“maybe.” Kibum sighed once more, “I don’t know.”

“it’s either you are or you are not.” Jonghyun waited slightly for Kibum’s reply, but changed his mind not long after, “the way I see it,being comfortable with each other is better than a fiery relationship that’s lacking in friendship. you can’t have both.”

Jonghyun’s hand came up and gently brushed Kibum’s bangs out of his eyes, “I love you and I love what we have. I work hard all week in order to maintain our life; that includes just being comfortable and happy enough with sitting beside you in silence and sharing a moment of reading.

Kibum smiled, his chest filling with warmth and his stomach flipping. he felt so silly and childish suddenly for having even entertained the idea that there was something wrong with their relationship. happiness must be all that mattered; and Kibum was happy. he really was. he knew that now more than ever. sure their relationship was far from perfect, it would always be, but it was theirs and Kibum felt so grateful having a man like Jonghyun to call all his.

he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s. “next time I bring up something so silly, please slap me.”

“or I could just spank you. more fun.” Jonghyun smirked.

Kibum purred, the idea already eliciting a tingle down his spin. “it does sound more fun.”

“see? we are plenty fun.”

Kibum laughed, “yes we are. alright go back to your magazine. I’m sorry I disturbed you.”

“it’s okay. I’m glad you talked to me about this.” Jonghyun smiled reassuringly and gave Kibum a quick kiss, “okay 30 minutes to finish reading. after that we are making some serious noise for the neighbours.” Jonghyun declared with a wink and a greasy smirk.

“okay, baby.” Kibum giddily replied, finally assuaged.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks for your support<3


End file.
